Card Captors, ¿¡Again?
by HanaKT
Summary: Las cartas han escapado de nuevo y shaoran deberá ayudar a Sakura nuevamente. ¿cometerán el mismo error otra vez? Capítulo DOS
1. Default Chapter

13 de julio de 2004 17:33 hora Argentina.

Fan Fic

Tipo: Serie

Autora: **Hana**

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Título: **Card Captors... AGAIN?!!**

**Disclaimer:** Como toooodos saben (ni siquiera sé por qué lo pongo) CCS pertenece a CLAMP, y esto es sin ánimo de lucro, de fan para fans... -.- Verdaderamente cansa escribir esto siempre...

**Dedicado a** Tenshi-chan y a Vico. Tangs u frenz. ;)

**NOTA**: En este fic no incluyó la película: "la carta sellada", así que The Hope, al igual que The Void, no existen ¿ok?

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

--------------- Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo Primero: La llegada de Shaoran**

Era una mañana normal en Tokyo, más específicamente en el aeropuerto... Como siempre, abarrotado de gente, pero especialmente en esta época: Vacaciones de verano... Un joven se hallaba mirando hacia los lados, algo nervioso...

- "Seré capaz de reconocerla...??" "Ha pasado tanto tiempo..." "Además... ya es tarde... aunque pensándolo bien..." - suspiró - Ella siempre llega... - dijo en voz alta -

- ¿Tarde? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Él se giró y vio parada frente a él a la chica más hermosa que había conocido en su vida. Le miró muy sorprendido – Konnichi wa Shaoran... - le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Sa... ¿Sakura? - dijo él, todavía sin salir de su asombro. La joven asintió y saltó en sus brazos -

- ¡¡SHAORAN!! - dijo muy contenta -

- Eh, yo... - dijo él sonrojado por el atrevimiento de su amiga -

- Go... Gomen Nasai... - dijo ella soltándose sonrojada – Demo... es que no te veía hace tanto... -

- Siete años... -

- Hai... te he extrañado muchísimo... Demo no solo yo... Tomoyo, Eriol... -

- ¿Eriol? ¿Hiiragizawa Eriol? -

- Hai... Volvió hace dos años a Inglaterra -

- Ya veo... -

- Ahora el grupo está casi completo... Sólo falta Mei Ling... y será como en los viejos tiempos... cuando éramos niños... y...- se calló, sonrojada - Ehhh... Shaoran, ¿donde te hospedas? -

- En un hotel... -

- ¿hotel? Iie, claro que no, te vas a quedar en mi casa -

- No quiero molestarte -

- Por supuesto que no es molestia! - dijo ella con energía -

- Demo... yo... -

- Ahora que me mudé aquí hay espacio de sobra, sería una descortesía que habiéndote llamado yo para que vinieras, tuvieras que irte a otro lado -

- Está bien - dijo él algo triste, pensando que ella lo hacía por obligación, y no por que quisiera estar con él... aunque de todas formas ellos eran solo amigos... ¿verdad?... ¿verdad? -

- Además... - dijo ella notando su expresión triste - a mí... me daría mucho... gusto... que te quedaras conmigo... estoy sola... -

- ¿tu padre y tu hermano no están? -

- Iie - le dijo con una sonrisa. Shaoran notó que ella no quería hablar de eso - Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? - él asintió y se fueron hacia la casa de la Card Mistress - Ven pasa - le dijo cuando llegaron - estás en tu casa. Siéntate y luego de que tomemos algo te indicaré donde irás... - se fue a la cocina - ¡¡¡¡Kero-chan!!!! - gritó al entrar y Shaoran se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando entró a la cocina una gota resbaló por su cabeza. Estaba todo completamente desordenado, un desastre - K E R O - unas llamas surgieron detrás de Sakura que echaba chispas, y la gota de Shaoran se hizo más grande – Gomen ne Shaoran... - se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras. El hechicero escuchó los gritos - KERBEROS!!!!!!! - un portazo -

- ¿Nani? ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? -

- ¡¡¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!!! ¡¡La cocina está hecha un desastre!! -

- ¡¡¡Demo yo no quería que viniera el mocoso!!! -

- ¡¡Pues vas a tener que aceptarlo por que se quedará aquí!! - y escuchó como ella bajaba por la escalera - Grrrrr.... ¬¬## - miró hacia su amigo – n.nUU je, je - dijo al verlo con los ojos desorbitados – Gomen Nasai n.n -

- Daijoubu... - le tranquilizó él, con una sonrisa, que hizo que ella se ruborizara aún más - ¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa? Noté que cuando me pediste que viniera estabas muy nerviosa -

- Es que... - dijo poniéndose seria - La captura de las cartas... ha comenzado nuevamente -

- ¿NANI? - preguntó él, sorprendido -

- Así es... el sello se ha roto... y... bueno... pensé que tú podrías ayudarme... como cuando éramos niños... -

- Claro... -

- Serviré el té - dijo toda roja... y algo incómoda, dirigiéndose a la cocina - "Hoeeee..." - pensaba mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera - "¿Por qué me sonrojo...?" - suspiró - "¿Y por qué tiene que ser tan guapo...?" - los colores subieron aún más a su rostro - "¿De... demo... qué estoy pensando? Él es mi... amigo... además... eso... pasó hace mucho tiempo..." - tomó la pava con el agua, que ya estaba hirviendo y la echó en dos tazas - Mmm... Veamos que hay... si es que Kero dejó algo ¬¬ - dijo, todavía enfadada. Por suerte, ella había escondido un pastel, suponiendo que Kero se comería todo lo demás - Bien... - Cortó el pastel, poniendo todo en una bandeja. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Shaoran - Aquí está... toma - dijo sirviéndole -

- Arigato... Sakura... -

- nn De nada... espero que te guste... es de chocolate, como sé que a ti te gusta... - Shaoran se le quedó mirando - ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó - ¿Es que está feo? -

- Iie - negó con la cabeza - es solo que... me sorprende que todavía recuerdes esas cosas... Pasó mucho... mucho tiempo... -

- Hai... - ambos pusieron una expresión nostálgica al recordarlo... -

- Oye, ¿Puedes contarme como sucedió todo? -

- Una... card... - se sonrojó (NdeH: Como que ya es demasiado, ¿no?) - se descontroló... y rompió el sello de las demás -

- ¿Una card? Demo... tú eres su maestra... eso es imposible... ¿Cuál fue? -

- No fue una Clow Card... fue... una card que yo creé... -

- ¿TÚ CREASTE UNA CARD? - dijo él, sorprendido -

- A... así es... -

- ¿Y cuál es? -

- Es una card sin nombre... -

- ¿Sin nombre? -

- Hai... Eriol me dijo que las cards cuando están sin nombre... -

- Es por que están incompletas... algo falta para que terminen de crearse... - completó su frase, él -

- Así es... -

- ¿Y tienes idea de qué falta para que se complete? -

- Iie... "Tú... me faltas tú..." - pensó -

- Vaya... es muy raro... ¿O sea que la captura va a ser nuevamente? ¿Y qué sucederá con el Juicio de Yue? -

- Los guardianes siguen bajo mi control... no va a haber Juicio de Yue... demo... -

- ¿Nani? -

- La card me dijo que... iba ella a hacerme una prueba... -

- ¿Y Cuantas cards tienes en tu poder ya? -

- Sólo tres... 'The Fly', 'The Windy' y 'The Snow' -

- Ya veo... -

- Demo seguro que todo... -

- Saldrá bien... ¿verdad? - ella asintió - No has cambiado... -

- ¿Hoe? -

- Sigues igual que siempre... tan dulce... - se acercó mucho a ella - Qué bueno... -

- ·.· Yo... - dijo ella nerviosa, por la cercanía del muchacho - ¡¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación?! - dijo levantándose bruscamente -

- Claro... o.o - dijo él sorprendido por la reacción de la joven -

Ambos subieron al piso de arriba, donde había un pasillo, con tres puertas, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda -

- Este es el baño - le dijo ella, señalando una de las puertas de la derecha - y aquí al lado está mi habitación. Este va a ser tu cuarto - le sonrió, y abrió la puerta de la izquierda -

- Arigato... -

- Iie... dou itashimashite... - sonrió - Te dejo para que ordenes tus cosas - le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo -

- Sakura... - murmuró él cuando ella se fue y suspiró - Pensé que ya todo... había terminado... Demo... -

**Insoportables nota de autora:**

Jo, jo, jo (risa a lo Tomoyo-chan) Hana con un nuevo fic... Lo sé, lo sé... no tengo ni uno terminado y empiezo con otro? Je, je, es que no puedo evitarlo... -.- Ya tengo 3 fics en progreso mas este... que ni siquiera sé como seguirá... Pero no importa, ya que todo saldrá bien!!! – Hana subida en una roca, con pose triunfadora, mientras detrás de ella se ven las olas del mar golpeando furiosamente contra la piedra... - n.nÛÛ lo sé... estoy muy mal... deben ser los torturad... eh, quiero decir mi 'queridísimos profesores' que me tienen loca con tantas cosas... Si quieren saber cuando serán las actualizaciones de los fics y todo eso, visiten mi profile. Nomás tienen que hacer un clickcito en mi nick.

Y reviews, porfis!!! Solo tienen que apretar ese divino botoncito violeta, o azul, o lo que sea que dice 'go' y escribir lo que sea, hasta para decir que me tengo que dedicar a otra cosa.

Palabras en Ponja:

**Konnichi wa: **Hola

**Hai:** Sí

**Iie:** No

**Arigato:** Gracias

**Demo:** Pero

**Nani:** Qué

**Gomen Nasai:** Perdón

**Daijoubu:** Esta bien, no te preocupes, algo así :p

**Dou Itashimashite: **De nada

**Avances... **

Sí, lo sé dije que no sé como seguirá, pero bueh, creo, pero CREO que irá esto:

Shaoran ingresa a la preparatoria "Tomoeda" y se reencuentra con todos sus amigos. Todos deciden salir para darle la bienvenida a Shao-chan, pero en la mitad de la fiesta... ¡¿Es la presencia de Una Sakura Card?!

Espero que nos acompañen en el próximo capítulo, para decir juntos... RELEASE!!!! Ja, ja, ja, lo sé... esto parece programa de TV.

**Capítulo segundo: Reencuentros**

Se cuidan y muchos bechitos nxn okas?

HANA


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP. (Aunque todos sepan eso... ¬¬ no sé ni para que lo pongo)

**Claves**

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-------------- Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**CARD CAPTORS... ¿¡AGAIN!?**

**Capítulo segundo: Reencuentros**

Esa mañana, Sakura se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Se vistió con algo de tranquilidad, mezclado con nervios, y bajó a la cocina, donde se sorprendió de encontrar a Shaoran ya vestido y listo, preparando el desayuno.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu – saludó él, con una sonrisa -

- Ohayo – le respondió ella – no tendrías que haberte molestado... – le dijo sonrojada -

- Tú tienes la amabilidad de permitirme quedar contigo... es lo menos que puedo hacer... – puso un plato frente a ella – Toma... – Ella asintió y lo probó - ¿Está bien? -

- Haiiiii!!!!! – dijo ella – Arigato Shaoran... -

- No hay problema – (NdH: Ja,ja, estoy viendo justamente Alf en este momento) le dijo sonriendo, cosa que le hizo sonrojar, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo... ¿Desde cuando Shaoran sonreía tan seguido? -

- Bueno – dijo ella terminando el desayuno y levantándose de la mesa – Ya vamos! –

- Hai... – en ese momento ella le tomó la mano, provocando un leve sonrojo en él, más sin embargo no soltó su mano -

Afuera el día estaba hermoso, había un sol espléndido y ni una sola nube en el cielo.

- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, conmigo... – le dijo Sakura, sonriendo -

- A mí también me da mucho gusto... hacía mucho que no nos veíamos... la última vez fue cuando éramos niños... -

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida en Hong-Kong? -

- Estoy estudiando bastante para convertirme en el Jefe del Clan... – suspiró con resignación -

- Ya veo... debe ser muy difícil... -

- Más o menos... es que además de todo tengo que soportar a mis hermanas con sus 'Queridos esposos' – Se detuvo cuando vio que Sakura reía -

- Vaya, parece que no te caen muy bien, ¿verdad? – le dijo -

- Iie... ¬¬# -

- Me... me recuerdas a Touya... -

- ¡No me compares con ese! – Casi le gritó, pero luego notó que ella sonreía tristemente, como el día anterior – Sakura... – se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a que le mirara – Sakura-chan... ¿Qué te sucede? Cada vez que nombramos a tu hermano o a tu padre... te pones triste... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... -

- Go... Gomen Nasai Shaoran-kun... Demo... Ni Touya ni Yukito están aquí... están en Estados Unidos por... una beca... y... mí... Mi padre murió -

- Na... ¿Nani? – El estaba en estado de Shock ¿Kinomoto Fujitaka....? ¿Muerto? -

- Hai... tuvo un accidente en una excavación... y falleció... hace un año... y... - unas lágrimas se formaron en su rostro, pero él inmediatamente las alejó -

- No te preocupes... todo va a estar bien... - susurró en su oído – Yo estoy contigo... -

Él la abrazó, y ella le correspondió, sujetándose fuertemente a él.

- Arigato... - le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa, que logró sonrojarlo –

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Saku... - en ese momento ella rió - ¿Nani? – dijo él, desconcertado -

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Así solías llamarme... -

- Es verdad... - él la tomó de la mano - ¿vamos? Se va a hacer tarde – ella asintió, tímidamente, a lo que él sonrió – Tan penosa como siempre, ne Saku? – ella frunció el ceño -

- Oye Syao! – le regañó – No te burles de mí! -

- Lo que tú digas Saku, lo que tú digas... - y, soltándose de ella comenzó a correr hacia la secundaria, mientras ella le seguía -

- ¡Ven aquí! – le gritó -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en otro sitio, más precisamente en la secundaria, dos jóvenes de 17 años se hallaban parados, como esperando a alguien. La chica miró su reloj nerviosamente, y se giró a su compañero.

- ¿No crees que está tardando demasiado? – preguntó. Él solo le sonrió misteriosamente, lo que confundió a la joven -

- Está en buenas manos, no debes preocuparte... - Justo en ese instante, dos jóvenes se acercaban corriendo velozmente hacia ellos -

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó la joven, lo que hizo que la adolescente que estaba corriendo se detuviera en seco - ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

- Tomoyo! UUUU – dijo, acercándose lentamente, y haciendo una seña a su compañero, quien hizo lo mismo -

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – le preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran cuando este estuvo frente a ella. A él le surgió una gota -

- ¿E-Eres Daidouji? – preguntó sorprendido por la 'Delicadeza' de su antigua compañera -

- ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? – dijo, amenazante -

- Oh, claro que lo sabe, Tomoyo – en ese momento todos se giraron al muchacho que estaba con Tomoyo -

- ¿E-Eriol? – preguntó Shaoran -

- Tanto Tiempo, my cute little descendent... - le dijo en Inglés, a lo que Shaoran frunció el ceño -

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!!! – escucharon el grito de Tomoyo -

- Hola Daidouji – le saludó con una sonrisa sarcástica – Me da mucho gusto de verte -

- O.O Eh, yo... go... gomen Nasai... - dijo avergonzada -

- Está bien... -

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- ¡Será mejor apurarnos! – dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Shaoran -

- Ha--Hai... - dijo él, sonrojándose -

- Ne, parece que es como en los viejos tiempos – le susurró Tomoyo a Eriol, mientras ellos iban detrás de sus amigos -

- Tal parece que sí, ¿Crees que podamos...? – empezó -

- Buena idea... le avisaré a Chiharu y a los demás así nos juntamos luego, ¿Qué te parece? – Eriol asintió -

- Claro, puede ser en mi casa -

- ¡Eriol, Tomoyo! ¡Vengan! ¡¿Qué tanto hacen?! – preguntó Sakura ya desde lejos -

- ¡Ya vamos! – y finalmente se dirigieron con ellos -

Al llegar al curso, se separaron, ya que Shaoran debía ir con a dirección para que le indicaran donde debían ir y todas esas cosas. Afortunadamente, a Shaoran le tocó en el mismo curso que Sakura (NdeH: ¿Afortunadamente? ¬¬ ¡Yo soy la autora y los pongo como se me da la gana!) En el curso, muchos recordaban a Shaoran y les causó una gran sorpresa y a la vez alegría volver a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, especialmente a las chicas, ya que Shaoran se había convertido en un chico muy guapo, cosa que provocó cierta incomodidad al joven, y a otra persona más (NdeH: ¿Necesito decir a quién más?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Oigan – dijo Takashi (NdeH: Yamazaki pa' quien no sepa), con una sonrisa cuando el antiguo grupo de primaria se juntó a la salida - ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos en algún lado para darle la bienvenida a Li? -

- Tú solo quieres fiesta – le respondió Chiharu con mala cara – Demo me parece bien – sonrió hacia sus compañeros - ¿Qué opinan? -

- Claro – dijo Eriol mirando hacia Tomoyo significativamente -

- Oh, sí, ¿Qué les parece si nos juntamos esta noche en mi casa? -

- Me parece bien – dijo Rika -

- Por mí no hay problema – agregó Naoko -

- ¿Y ustedes qué dicen, Li, Sakura? – dijo la amatista mirándolos con una pícara sonrisa -

- _Nos_ parece perfecto – y tomó la mano de Shaoran alejándose - ¡Nos vemos luego! – y desaparecieron -

- Vaya... - dijo Naoko – Parece que esos dos se traen algo, ¿no creen? – y miró a los otros, quienes asintieron -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Cómo es eso de que **Nos** parece? – le dijo el joven chino a su compañera, mientras se alejaban de sus amigos -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó inocentemente – Es una fiesta en tu honor, sería una descortesía no ir... ¿no te parece? -

- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas – frunció el ceño y Sakura comenzó a reír - ¿Qué sucede? -

- ¿Tan sociable como siempre, Syao? – el frunció el ceño aún más, y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido – Vamos Syao... - se acercó a él con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro – Conmigo eso no funciona -

- De... Demo, es que... - dijo bajando su mirada, y ahí Sakura se preocupó, y se acercó con un rostro serio hacia él -

- ¿Qué te sucede Shaoran? – le preguntó inquieta y tratando de subir su rostro -

- Es que... - continuó él, y lo próximo que Sakura pudo notar fueron las manos de su compañero en sus costados y un árbol detrás de ella- ¡¡Te la creíste!! – le dijo sonriendo y mirándola con maldad -

- ¿Shaoran qué...? – y antes de que pudiera decir nada él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas - ¡Iie, shaor... ja, ja, ja! ¡¡Basta!! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja. Esper--! – gritó contorsionándose de la risa -

- Pídeme disculpas... -

- ¡Iie Onega-- ja, ja, ja! -

- Vamos... estoy esperando Saku... -

- ¡¡Está bien!! ¡¡Está bien!! – él la soltó levemente -

- ¿Y bien? – ella sonrió y se deslizo de entre sus brazos, comenzando a correr -

- ¡En tus sueños! -

- ¡Sakura, ven aquí! -

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos, como dos niños pequeños.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Hola, ¿Qué opinan sobre este chapter? Espero que les haya gustado. Acá iba a ir parte de la fiesta, pero como que se me hizo muy largo... así que va a ir en el próximo capítulo, titulado: **La fiesta de bienvenida** (soy tan original ¬¬)

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Magdalia Daidouji, Prissila y a Andrea Naoko.

Ah, ship, Lo que dice Eriol (My cute little descendent) significa más o menos (mi inglés apesta): Mi lindo y pequeño descendiente.

Ok, mucha suerte y se cuidan, ne?

HANA


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP.

**Claves**

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-------------- Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**CARD CAPTORS... ¿¡AGAIN!?**

**Capítulo tercero: La fiesta de bienvenida**

8:20 Pm. Casa de Sakura.

- Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! – se escuchó de pronto un grito (NdeH: ¿Han notado que muchas veces empiezo los capítulos de los fics con un grito? ¬¬) desde el piso superior. El joven ambarino (NdeH: O¬O Cómo me gusta decirle así) sonrió mirando hacia la escalera, donde tres segundos después bajaba Sakura corriendo velozmente – Go-Gomen Nasai, Shaoran-kun – dijo, recuperándose un poco – Se… -

- Se te hizo tarde – completó él la frase – Qué novedad… - dijo sarcástico -

- ¬¬## Oye… -

- Será mejor que te vistas, saldremos dentro de un rato… -

- ¿¡¡Y por qué no me despertaste!!? -

- Es que te veías muy adorable durmiendo… - dijo sin pensar y en ese momento ella se sonrojó plan termómetro al igual que él – A-además… parecías muy cansada… -

- Ehmmm, bu—bueno… yo voy arriba… c-con permiso… - y subió a su cuarto -

- "¿¡¡¡Qué fue lo que dije!!!?" – se preguntó preocupado Shaoran, al verla desaparecer por las escaleras – "¿Desde cuando soy tan… tan cursi?" – Sacudió su cabeza, algo enojado con sí mismo y se sentó en uno de los sillones, esperando que Sakura se vistiera – "Qué raro que el peluche no haya bajado a comer…" – pensó -

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y él lo atendió.

- ¿Moshi Moshi? – preguntó -

- Xiao Lang – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado -

- Ma-Madre… - respondió él levemente alterado - ¿Q-Qué se le ofrece? ¿Cómo consiguió este teléfono? -

- Y-Ya estoy… - escuchó una suave y dulce voz, detrás de él y al girarse vio a Sakura, con un sencillo vestido rosa pálido, sonriendo algo sonrojada y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente -

- Estás… - balbuceó – Estás hermosa… -

- A-Arigato… - dijo ella, más roja y levantando la mirada hacia él – Tú también te ves muy bien. Él asintió con una sonrisa y volvió al teléfono, no sin antes – 'Es mi madre' – le dijo en voz baja a Sakura, a lo que ella asintió y procedió a retirarse para darle más privacidad –

- Yo ya voy saliendo – dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta – Está frío – murmuró al salir y se sentó en el escalón. Unos pocos minutos después salió Shaoran – Qué bueno que ya estás – le dijo parándose, pero, al mirar su rostro pudo notar una gran tristeza en él - ¿Syao-kun? – le llamó - ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Nada… estoy bien… - le sonrió pero ella se dio cuenta de que le ocultaba algo -

- En serio… ¿Estás bien? – el asintió -

- Se-Será mejor que nos vayamos -

- Está bien – Comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente por la calle, algo tensos y siguieron así hasta que Sakura habló – Shaoran… - le llamó y él se giró hacia ella, quien tenía la cabeza gacha – Yo sé que algo te-- - no pudo continuar su frase – Esa presencia… -

- Un!, es una Sakura Card! – Pero en ese momento la presencia desapareció -

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Sakura – la Card puede atacar en cualquier momento -

- No lo sé… pero… llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos – le dijo algo cortante, mientras ella le miraba extrañada por su frialdad -

- Está bien – dijo algo triste. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Tomoyo -

- Konnichi wa!!! – dijo de pronto Tomoyo apareciendo en la puerta y asustándolos -

- K-Konnichi wa… - dijo Sakura - ¿Cómo sabías? -

- Eriol-kun… - dijo la amatista simplemente -

- Hiiragizawa sintió nuestra presencia –

- Buenas noches Li-kun… - le saludó Tomoyo -

- Buenas noches Daidouji -

- Vengan, pasen, no se queden afuera – se corrió y los dos card Captors pasaron – Ya llegaron todos, solo faltaban ustedes - les informó -

- Hello, my little… - comenzó Eriol al verlos, pero al notar que Shaoran no reaccionaba, se calló - ¿Qué le pasa a Li? – le preguntó a Tomoyo en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara -

- ¿También lo notaste? – le respondió ella de igual manera – Y parece que Sakura también está mal… - ambos se miraron preocupados - ¿Qué habrá pasado? -

- Tomoyo! Eriol! – Les llamó la esmeralda - ¡No se queden ahí, vengan! -

- Hai, ya vamos… - le respondió y se acercó al grupo -

- Bueno, Li, cuéntanos que ha sido de tu vida en todo este tiempo – le preguntó Tomoyo -

- No ha pasado gran cosa… estoy haciendo un entrenamiento para convertirme en Jefe de mi Clan… -

- ¿Entrenamiento? – preguntó Takashi -

- Un… Soy el único varón de mi familia y el heredero de la Dinastía… Cuando cumpla 20 años tendré que convertirme en el Jefe… -

- ¿Y es muy complicado? – dijo Rika. El negó -

- Estoy acostumbrado, desde que era pequeño fui sometido al entrenamiento… -

- Oye – interrumpió Naoko - ¿Y es como en los libros? ¿Vienes de un Antiquísimo Clan chino donde deberán elegirte prometida y deberás casarte con alguien que no amas? . - Todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza, mientras ella tenía los ojos con purpurina de la emoción -

- Por supuesto que no Naoko – dijo Sakura con una punzada de celos – No digas tonterí-- -

- Así es… deberé casarme cuando tenga 19 años… - le interrumpió Shaoran -

- Eso… ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Sakura mirándole tristemente, mientras él mantenía la vista baja, esquivándola. Todos se callaron. Mirándoles a ambos -

- Gomen… Nasai… Li-kun - dijo Naoko arrepentida por haber sacado un tema tan delicado – no quise… -

- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un juego? – dijo de pronto Tomoyo para salir de ese momento tan tenso -

- ¿juego? – dijo Rika – Me parece bien n.n - ¿Cuál será? -

- Verdad o reto, ¿vamos? -

- Hai! – respondieron todos al unísono, salvo Sakura y Shaoran quienes ahora se miraban fijamente -

Luego todos se sentaron en ronda.

- Bien… primer ronda… Chiharu, te elijo a ti… - dijo Tomoyo - ¿verdad o reto?

- Okay… verdad… -

- ¿Cuánto es lo más lejos que has llegado con Takashi? – le preguntó -

- Bien… - se sonrojó – nosotros… ehmmm… dor… dormimos juntos… -

- O.O – todos les quedaron mirando -

- ¡Pero no pasó nada! Cuando Takashi intentó sobrepasarse yo… - le miró y le apuntó con el puño – Lo dejé K.O – sonrió triunfal -

- O.o ehmmm… bien Chiharu… -

- Ahora es mi turno – dijo todavía sonrojada – Sakura... ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad… - dijo algo asustada -

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? – Ahí ella se puso pálida y miró hacia Shaoran disimuladamente, quien se encontraba atento a cada palabra -

- Y-Yo… bien… H-Hai… - dijo tan despacio que por poco no la escuchaban -

- Pero que guardadito te lo tenías – dijo Naoko con una sonrisa malvada, logrando sonrojar más a la card captor -

- ¿Y de quién? – volvió a preguntar -

- Ya hiciste tu pregunta Chiharu – intervino Tomoyo para evitar la respuesta… este no era el momento – Ahora es el turno de Sakura -

- Eriol ¿verdad o reto? -

- Verdad… -

- ¿Estás saliendo con Tomoyo? -

- o.o Ehm… yo… Iie… - respondió él -

- Vaya… harían una muy buena pareja -

- o.o ¡Sakura! – se quejaron ambos, Tomoyo y Eriol -

- Gomen, Gomen… - se rió -

- Bien, Sakura-chan, ahora es mi turno de preguntar – miró hacia Shaoran – ¿Verdad o reto, Li? -

- "Si elijo verdad de seguro me preguntarán por Sakura" Reto… -

- Shaoran… te reto a… que… Beses a Sakura… en los labios ¿Qué te parece? – volteó su vista hacia Sakura quien estaba completamente sonrojada -

- ¿¡NANI!? -

- Vamos, estamos esperando -

- Demo… - quiso quejarse Sakura -

- Ahora – dijo firmemente en un tono que no admitía réplica -

Ambos se levantaron lentamente y se acercaron, muy sonrojados. Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó suavemente hacia sí. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia… Estaban a punto de besarse…

Una explosión…

Se separaron velozmente y miraron hacia Eriol, quien asintió.

- "Es una Sakura Card" – pensaron los tres -

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Hola a todos! Les digo la verdad que este capítulo no me gustó, pero era un capítulo necesario, bueh, de todas formas espero que a ustedes aunque sea les haya resultado… ¿divertido? Nah, ni eso.

Muchas gracias a: PrincessSerenity, Kaoru takeda, Magdalia Daidouji, Willer Halliwell, Andrea Naoko y AnPeSi. Ah, el fan fic es SS por si quedaba alguna duda. Y un poco de TE, y kizás algo de CT

Palabras en Japonés:

**Un:** Sí

**Moshi Moshi:** Es el saludo que dan cuando atienden el teléfono, sería un ¿diga?

**Oyahou Gozaimasu:** Buenos días

**AVANCES: **

No hay mucho ke decir: Sakura y Shaoran se enfrentan a la carta, ¿Cuál será? Ni yo lo sé todavía. Y kizás me entré el por que de la tristeza de Shao-chan

**Capítulo cuarto: La primera Sakura Card, ¿Qué te sucede Shaoran?**

Oh, ship, sé ke no es la primer Sakura Card ke Sakura atrapa, pero se refiere a ke es la primera ke atrapa con Shao-chan

Suerte a todos! Y muchos bechitos. nxn.

HANA


End file.
